vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (Marvel Comics)
Summary Deadpool (Wade Winston Wilson) is a fictional character, a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer and artist Rob Liefeld and scripted by Fabian Nicieza, Deadpool first appeared in New Mutants #98 (Feb. 1991). A disfigured and mentally unstable mercenary, Deadpool originally appeared as a villain in an issue of New Mutants, and later in issues of X-Force. The character has since starred in several ongoing series, and shares titles with other characters such as Cable. Also known as the "Merc with a Mouth," Deadpool is famous for his talkative nature and his tendency to break the fourth wall, which is used by writers to humorous effect. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A | Possibly 8-A Name: Wade Winston Wilson, Deadpool Origin: Marvel Comics, New Mutants #98 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human Mutate/Military Experiment, Mercenary Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, and durability; Regeneration (mid-high); Immortality (type 3 and 4); highly resistant to telepathy; experienced in many forms of armed combat; equally proficient at using swords and guns; mastery of martial arts, completely unpredictable and often uses annoying banter to confuse and distract his opponents; capable of breaking the fourth wall and is aware he is a fictional character; master of stealth and assassination, resistant to photographic reflexes used to copy his fighting style; limited hammerspace; can see, talk, and interact with spirits/intangible beings; high resistance to soul-based attacks and body possession. Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (Listed as stronger than Captain America, but weaker than Spider-Man) | Possibly Multi-City Block level with his best weapons. Speed: Likely at least Subsonic (Listed as swifter than Captain America, but slower than Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: Class 2 Striking Strength: Likely Class MJ Durability: Likely Small Building level. City level with regeneration (survived and regenerated from a nuclear explosion), his immortality also makes him nearly impossible to kill but he can be knocked out Stamina: Extremely high (Can survive being blown to pieces and can regenerate from a pool of blood) Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with guns Standard Equipment: 2 katanas, 2 pistols, various other weapons such as grenades, machineguns, bombs, etc, sometimes has a personal teleportation device but he cannot control where it sends him(that might change after current run), has been known to carry a machine that can create a holographic disguise Intelligence: Aware he is a fictional character and often breaks the fourth wall, master of armed and unarmed combat, can actually execute clever plans despite his insanity Weaknesses: He is completely insane (although this is sometimes a strength rather than a weakness) Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Shoryuken:' Performs a jumping uppercut based on the one from Street Fighter Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: -Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear) - Psycho Mantis Profile -Yu Ominae (Spriggan) Notable Losses: -Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile (He would be knocked out from the likes of DMC4 and DMC2 Dante) -Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile -Raiden (Metal Gear) - Raiden Profile Inconclusive Matches: -Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) - Patrick Star Profile -Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mercenaries Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Assassins Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users